vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Florence Nightingale)
Summary Berserker is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, acting as their primary ally in the fifth singularity, E Pluribus Unum. Her True Name is Florence Nightingale. Nicknamed the "Little War Office" for her steadfast and almost maddening determination to save lives during the Crimean War, her talents as a nurse and a statistician defined the values and the very concept of a nurse in the modern day as her methods saved thousands of lives on both sides of the conflict. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Berserker, Florence Nightingale, "Little War Office", "Angel of Mercy", "Mercedes" (within Prison Tower) Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 90 at the time of death of her real-life counterpart Classification: Berserker-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Capable Markswoman, Healing (Can heal the wounds of others and remove Status Effects), Social Influencing (Convinced Edison to join Ritsuka's side), Hacking Negation (Stopped Edison's hacking by shooting her gun), Rage Power and Berserk Mode with Mad Enhancement, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Battled Edmond Dantès in the manga version of the Prison Tower event and left him with severe injuries. Has helped to fight off and defeat numerous Servants throughout E Pluribus Unum with the Chaldea coalition, having faced off against Diarmuid, Fionn, Fergus, Beowulf, Edison, Helena, Karna and Arjuna. Later on, she participated in the final battle against a Holy Grail empowered Cú Alter, and even against the Demon Pillar God Halphas) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B+ Rank Agility, making her comparable to Saber and Lancer. Kept up in numerous fights against Servants such as Diarmuid, Beowulf, and Cú Alter) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Casually carries other Servants on her back after sustaining significant injuries like the loss of an eye and wounds to her arms and legs.) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Has A+ rank Endurance, making her superior to Heracles and equal to Edmond Dantès, who she took many blows from in the manga version of the Prison Tower event) Stamina: High (Is extremely single-minded in her pursuit to heal others and will continue to try and save anyone in need while sustaining major injuries such as the loss of an eye. Like all Servants, she should be capable of fighting for half a day without tiring provided she is given a supply of mana) Range: Melee range, Extended range with pepperbox gun, Several meters with Nightingale Pledge. Standard Equipment: A 19th Century Pepperbox Gun, various medical supplies from the 1860s, including bandages and a bonesaw Intelligence: Florence Nightingale was a celebrated reformer, statistician, and nurse as well as the founder of modern nursing. She wrote many books, most of them focusing on her medical knowledge, and had a talent for mathematics from an early age. She greatly developed the presentation of statistical data and was responsible for many reforms in hospitals that saved the lives of thousands of soldiers during the Crimean War. However, Florence's medical knowledge is rather primitive compared to the modern day, and she will insist on using outdated medicinal techniques (such as amputation) even when provided with the most recent data as a result of her Mad Enhancement, uttering phrases like "I'll heal you even if it kills you!", although this does not impair her medical ability, being somehow able to restore a heart that had 90% of it destroyed with surgery alone. She primarily fights with feral hand-to-hand combat due to her status as Berserker and her lack of military training, but she can still wield the handgun she carries for emergencies. Also, she is extremely effective against humanoid opponents due to her extensive knowledge of anatomy, allowing her to read her foes' physiology with a touch and quickly reopen and exploit any old or mistreated wounds with a single movement. Weaknesses: Mad Enhancement trades Florence's intelligence and sanity for boosted stats, making it extremely difficult for her to cooperate and listen to others unless her ally is trying to save lives. She is not a trained combatant and thus lacks technique or finesse compared to trained warriors, but this is compensated by her ingrained medical expertise and knowledge of human anatomy. She cannot fight and heal while in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Nightingale Pledge.gif|'Nightingale Pledge: I Will Abstain From Whatever Is Deleterious And Mischievous' Nightingale Pledge Manga 1.jpg|Manga version Nightingale Pledge Manga 2.jpg Nightingale Pledge Manga 3.jpg * Nightingale Pledge: I Will Abstain From Whatever Is Deleterious And Mischievous: The Noble Phantasm of Florence Nightingale. It is sublimated from Nightingale's mentality of braving every kind of war zone and facing death on a daily basis, coupled with the modern image of nurses being "angels in white that help the wounded and the sick", a concept originated from her. When activated, it creates an absolute safe zone that nullifies toxins and hostility and provides healing for all allies. Also, all forms of aggression are nullified while this field is active. Magecraft and powers on the level of Noble Phantasms will fail to work, swords will fall from their owners' hands, guns will jam and refuse to fire, bombs will fail to finish their chemical reactions, and so on. Class Skills * Mad Enhancement: A skill that raises basic parameters in exchange for hindering mental capacities. In some cases, it can also seal away Personal Skills. Florence has an exceptionally high rank at EX, which ranks up her parameters but deprives her of most of her reasoning. While she is capable of normal talk, Nightengale's Mad Enhancement manifests in her single-minded goal to heal others while making it extremely difficult for her to listen to the opinions of others, such as the time when she insisted that Rama get all of his limbs removed to sustain his imploded heart even when she was told it was not necessary due to advancements in medical technology. Despite this, she is still a very effective healer, allowing her to save Servants and humans from wounds as severe as a crushed heart with timely intervention. Personal Skills Fate Nightingale Fighting 1.jpg|Reading target's wounds with a touch Fate Nightingale Fighting 2.jpg|Opening them Fate Nightingale Fighting 3.jpg|Effects * Cry of an Angel: Florence's compassion for her patients is evident in her voice as the Angel of Crimea, greatly increasing the survival instincts of those who hear it. * Human Anatomy Understanding: A skill that embodies Florence Nightingale's extensive knowledge of anatomy from her time as the Crimean War's premier nurse, allowing her to grasp their functions as if they were a precision machine in need of repair with a single touch. Due to this skill, all of her attempts to heal others are improved. Also, she can use this knowledge to defend herself by striking her enemies' vitals with extreme precision despite her Mad Enhancement and exploiting and reopening her opponent's old and mistreated wounds with a single movement. Her knowledge is so extensive that it is ingrained in her body and natural instincts. * Nursing of Steel: A skill that allows Florence Nightingale to enhance her treatment techniques with magical energy, allowing her to treat even the most serious of battlefield injuries for as long as the target isn't dead, saving Rama from having his heart pierced by Gáe Bolg after its curse was removed from his body. This is the skill that allows her to effective treat her patients even though her methods are horrifically outdated by modern medical standards, and those trying to replicate her methods can't hope to expect to provide the same results. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Berserkers Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Healers Category:Spirits Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Brawlers Category:Servants Category:Summons Category:Soul Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Adults Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users